youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Rachel Ballinger
Rachel Ballinger (also known as NOVAQUA and MissRBaller on her social media/second channel) is a 25 year-old female vlogger and YouTube personality. YouTube Channel You Know What Pisses Me Off? When Rachel decided that she was going to do YouTube consistently back 2013, she started her series "You Know What Pisses Me Off?" in which she complains about the stupid common things many people around her do. These are generally very relatable, as she has spoken about things as simple as cutting a drive-thru line and things more personal such us how she hates when people say "You choose" then state their opinion. These were uploaded every Tuesday on Rachel's channel. The last one was uploaded in April, 2015, two months after the previous one. Rachel's Room In October 2014, Rachel started a new series, "Rachel's Room." Here, fans can ask her questions. Rachel so far has done more than 50 separate episodes. Very few times Rachel will do a tag instead of fan-submitted questions, though most of the time she answers what people ask on her Rachel's various social media. These videos are uploaded every other Thursday. Learning Sundays In July, 2016, Rachel began this series on her channel where she teaches a topic chosen by her fans. So far she has covered such useful topics as laundry, driving, and sexual education. These are uploaded every Sunday. Random Tuesdays/Thursdays Since disbanding What Pisses Me Off, Rachel has still uploaded every Tuesday, but the videos no longer have a strict theme, although she often does crafts and science experiments. She also started uploading these on Thursdays as well, shifting Rachel's Room from every Thursday to every other Thursday. Vlogs Randomly Rachel will make vlogs on her adventures with her sister Colleen (PsychoSoprano) or when she has some fun information to share that do not fit in with her previous video topics. Often times in these random vlogs Rachel will have friends and family in them. She now usually uploads vlogs on her second channel, Rachel Vlogs. Second Channel - Rachel Vlogs Rachel started a second channel, MissRBaller, on October 27, 2014. On this channel she uploads weekly vlogs. Often times Rachel will be in a different state or country than where she lives, as Rachel tends to travel where Colleen has Miranda Shows. Personal life Rachel is the youngest of four. She has an older sister, Colleen (PsychoSoprano), and two brothers—Trent and Chris Ballinger. Her family is from Santa Barbara, California, where she grew up, and until eighth grade, Rachel was homeschooled. She still lives in California, and according to her, Rachel is no longer her sister's personal assistant and has decided to focus on her YouTube channel. Trivia * Rachel's favorite sports are American Football and Basketball, and her favorite teams are the Rams and the Lakers. * When she was little, Rachel did a modeling gig for sunglasses. She still has the packaging she was on. * She has had dogs, cats, rabbits, guinea pigs, iguanas, snakes, tarantulas, birds, turtles, fish, chickens, rats, mice, and hamsters as pets growing up. * When she was little Rachel wanted to be a spy in the CIA. * Rachel played flag football in college. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers